Doc Brown
Doc Emmet Brown is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71230 Fun Pack for the Back to the Future franchise. Background Doctor Emmett Lathrop "Doc" Brown is the inventor of the DeLorean Time Machine. He is supposedly born in 1920 but also could have been born in 1914, in Hill Valley, California to the German-born Judge Erhardt Brown (whose birth name was Erhardt Von Braun) and Sarah Lathrop. He usually had a pet dog – in 1955, his dog was named Copernicus after Nicolaus Copernicus, the third in a line of pets named after famous scientists, and by 1985 his dog was named Einstein after Albert Einstein. Doc's role models were scientists, as evidenced by the names of his dogs and the portraits of Isaac Newton, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison, and Albert Einstein found in his laboratory (which were on his fireplace mantle in 1955). World ''Back to the Future'': Hill Valley Abilities * Hacking * Technology * Fix-It * Drone Quests/Renovations * Dog Gone * Lens Focus on the Problem Non-Playable Variations Doc1955.png|1955 Doc Brown 2015Doc.png|2015 Doc Brown 1885Doc.png|1885 Doc Brown Quotes Trivia *Both him and Peter Venkman have different hair in their LEGO Dimensions variations than their LEGO Ideas version. **Coincidentally, both Ideas variants share the same hairpiece. *He shares the same first name with [[The LEGO Movie|''The LEGO Movie]]'s Emmet Brickowski. *The actor who plays him in the 'Back to the Future 'movies, Christopher Lloyd , is reprising the role for this game. **Though Christopher Lloyd still does Doc in the live action segments, In Back to the Future: The Animated Series, he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta, who coincidentally also the voice of Homer and Krusty the Clown in ''The Simpsons. *He is the one responsible for sending the LEGO Gateway to Chell from Portal 2 in the LEGO Dimensions Toy Pad and Portal 2 with Real Chell Trailer. *Aside from Unikitty, Scooby and Shaggy, he is the only other playable character who has his own trailer. *Him and the Cyberman are the only characters that have the Drone Ability. *The drone he uses in the game is a smaller remote control car version of the DeLorean Time Machine. *He is very similar to the First Doctor because they are both old men who have time machines and similar hairstyles. *He is one of the three Doctors in the game, along with Peter Venkman and The Doctor. *His line when in combat, is similar to the line in the movie, when the Libyans show up. "They found me. I don't know how, but they found me." *He has already met Krusty the Clown. The Brown family moved back to the 20th century and by 1991, Doc had set up the Institute of Future Technology. In 2006, Doc was going to sign a contract to keep the Institute of Future Technology open for a longer period of time, only for his banker Mr. Friedman to be ran over by a DeLorean Time Machine driven by Professor Frink. Doc was left with the option of having to sell the Institute to Krusty the Clown. And Krusty replaced it with Krustyland. The amusement park was the setting of The Simpsons Ride, which replaced Back to the Future: The Ride. The Institute of Future Technology becoming Krustyland was a nod to the replacement. *Together with Homer, Twelfth Doctor, Shaggy, Gollum, Cragger, Laval, and Nya, he has a line when meeting Scooby-Doo: he has somehow mistaken Scooby for his dog Einstein, only to question him about his whereabouts. *He is possibly the only character to have four lines when leaving. Gallery References http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Doc_Brown Category:Characters Category:Back to the Future Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Back to the Future Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Hacking Ability Category:Drone Ability Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2016